


Just a Friendly Experiment

by NaomiTakashi



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Experimentation, Gemlings, Mating Cycles/In Heat, RP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 22:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10174253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaomiTakashi/pseuds/NaomiTakashi
Summary: Pearl and Lapis finally start to get along with each other and Pearl asks about Lapis' odd anatomy.





	

"You know, I'm sorry I didn't like you when we first met. I'm glad that I've gotten to know you better now that I'm not trapped in that gem of yours." Lapis said, pointing a finger gun at Pearl's forehead. They had buried the hatchet about the 1,000 years of imprisonment thing a short while ago and had already started to become good friends. Lapis would tell her about all the places she would fly to and Pearl would tell her all about the Earth's history. Although their conversations were rather plain, Pearl was always asking questions, with a seemingly insatiable hunger for knowledge. Lapis had begun to notice how Pearl would look down at her crotch whenever she switched sitting positions and her dress canopied for a moment before settling back down. "So, what else do you want to know, Pearly?"

"Well..." Pearl cleared her voice before eyeing the flaccid member that shifted whenever Lapis moved. "About your...penis? I think that's what the humans call it." She blushed more and scooted closer to it. "I don't normally see many gems with it, or at the very least ones that allow it to stay out in such an open area. Is it normal for yours to be out all the time?" She looked up at Lapis, not wanting to look like a complete pervert. "I mean I know Amethyst occasionally lets it out, but never around Steven or the humans. Garnet seems to hide hers, and I don't even know if Peridot has one." She was very curious, and she was tempted to just reached down and grab it to gauge its size.

Lapis gave Pearl a smirk, enjoying this line of questioning more than the usual. "Oh, you mean this thing?" She said as Lapis casually bunched up her dress in her fist and pulled it towards her stomach, bearing her smooth blue legs and penis for Pearl. "I don't know, just feels right. I'm a powerful gem, I have a powerful tool, there's no shame in hiding it. I don't think Steven has ever noticed me have it either, you're actually the first gem that's asked me about it."  
"I-is that so?" She looked on with an even bigger blush. "I see...mind if I touch it?" She asked before moving for it anyway, she knew Lapis wouldn't mind at all. In fact, she would most likely invite Pearl for a groping session. She gently lifted it up with her fingers and examined it. "Well it's rather small...does it get any bigger?" She looked at it from several angles, noting the symmetry of the head and the veins on it, her eyes then focused down on the two round orbs that made up her testes. "My, you're quite...equipped.' Her hands slowly moved up and down while she did her little physical, unaware she was stimulating it to grow erect.

Lapis actually became a little red in the face from the sudden touch of Pearl's slender hands up and down her tool. She had thought to be examined with eyes, not hands.

"Hey, woah there, Pearl, I thought you were going to check me out, not give me a handjob." She said playfully, secretly enjoying this type of hands-on examination.

"O-oh!" She quickly pulled her hands away. "I'm sorry, I just got a little carried with myself." She noticed it was larger now and she grew even more curious. "It's grown later, is that as big as it gets?" Pearl tapped her fingers on her lap, growing anxious over what to do about it. "It looks so thick right now, I can't imagine what it'll be like if it gets even bigger than this."

Lapis grinned mischievously.

"Oh, Pearl, it gets bigger, trust me. I don't mind that you want to know about it, just warn me before you go getting me aroused." She tried to teasingly entice further action from the slender gem, slowly dragging the dress up her body farther just below her breasts. "Do you want to keep examining me, Pearl?"

"I-um-ah" She stumbled over her words, trying not to hide her embarrassment. "Yes, yes I would.' She reached down to touch her again. "So doing this will make it bigger?" She slowly pumped it up and down, much slower than it would be for a normal gem masturbating but she was clearly experimenting. "Will it get bigger if I also do this?" Her other hand moved to hold her balls, gently squeezing them and testing their firmness while the other hand kept stroking. "Oh something is coming out of the tip!" She watched precum dribble out of the hole in the middle as her member grew larger and larger. "I guess what I'm doing is working." Her hand moved up and down faster while she continued her gentle massage with Lapis' orbs.

Lapis couldn't contain the ecstasy she was feeling and began panting heavily, trying not to moan loudly at this sudden assault on her genitals.

"Fuck, Pearl, this feels pretty great, and that stuff coming out of the tip tastes pretty good if you want to give it a lick." She tried to sound casual, but her hips were already shaking and her breath was becoming increasingly shallow. She could feel her penis and balls being massaged eagerly by Pearl and couldn't decide whether she had thought about doing this in a less professional sense or purely scientific one, either case, the line was starting to blur tremendously.

"Really? If you say so..." She leaned down to lap at it with her tongue and she grimaced a bit, it was a little bitter, and she didn't see how that tasted good. Still, she kept trying anyway. Pearl licked and lapped at the precum that bubbled out, eating up the clear fluid as soon as it peeked out of her. She took notes on how Lapis behaved and react, and everything seemed to be in favor of her exploratory behavior. Pearl closed her lips around the head, running her tongue all over it while being sure not to let her teeth touch it, the skin might be very sensitive at all. She looked up at Lapis before starting to gently suck it, her hand moving quickly up and down along her shaft while her other hand added more pressure to see what happened. They felt so warm in her hands, and she could feel her balls pulse with her increasing heartbeat. "My, they're very heavy." She mentally noted and rubbed her thumb across both of them, unaware they were gathering up sperm for her first load.

"Ah, Pearl~" Lapis tried to get out the words before it became too much. She couldn't believe all the stimulation Pearl was giving her. From the hot, wetness of her tongue and mouth to the slight pressure on her balls, she felt like she could explode at any moment. She took one of her hands and gripped the base of Pearl's shirt tightly, yanking it up and scratching Pearl's back accidentally as she used her other hand to grip the couch. She felt it building up, boiling inside her until she couldn't take it anymore. She released what seemed to be a constant stream of cum into Pearl's mouth. She could feel Pearl gulping it down eagerly with only slight hesitation. She became relaxed shortly after she had stopped ejaculating, slowly releasing Pearl's shirt and casually bucking her hips when Pearl teased the tip of her still erect cock. Her dress had fallen on top of Pearl so she couldn't even enjoy whatever face she had made during her climax, but she didn't mind too much.

Pearl swallowed as much as she could, noting the taste of it. It did taste as good as Lapis said it would and this only added more to her interest. She could feel a burning feeling between her legs and she forced herself to ignore it. She still had much more to do with Lapis. Pearl lifted her dress off and she looked up with a smile.

"So how did it feel?" She reached to undo the skirt and remove it so they didn't have to deal with it anymore. "You're right, this fluid does taste good." She leaned down to lick at her relaxed member while watching it fall down. "Just one release and it's done?" She touched it, feeling it was still hard before slowly pumping it. "Are the muscles tired?" She looked back down at her balls and watched them twitch and pulse little bits of cum dripped out of the hole.

"You trying to call me a one pump chump, Pearl? I've got a lot more to give than just that. I'm honestly surprised how experienced you are at handling a cock, have you done this before?" She was still a little dizzy from her climax, but the challenge to prove that she could still go after only one ejaculation made her consciously try to keep her dick hard. She grimaced at Pearl's firm grasp on her cock again and hoped she would indulge her in another round of fun.

"Well, I have done this once, a long time ago with Garnet and Rose..." She glanced aside before going back to it again. She noticed her grimace and lessened her grip, gently moving it up and down while her other hand groped at the base of the shaft. "I only used my hands, but never my mouth on them." She felt her member slowly harden in her hand once more. "So do you...put this in others?" She leaned down to lick at it again, watching precum start to cum out once more. "If it felt this good to just have me lick and touch it, I wonder how good it'll feel to put this inside another person." Her hands eventually returned back to the lower shaft and her balls as her tongue lapped around the tip and the upper half.

Lapis chuckled nervously.

"Geez, Pearl, it's almost like you're trying to milk me for all I'm worth. You have such nice hands though, and your mouth feels amazing." She paused as she watched Pearl play with her member. "Hey, do you want to do it a couple more times just to make sure you have all the results you need?" She smirked deviously as she ran her hand through Pearls hair, touching her gem gently with her palm.

"Well, it would help." She blushed at the touch and she went back to work. Pearl ran her tongue along her length, licking at each inch while looking up at her. "Does this feel good?" She kissed the tip before taking it back into her mouth again. Her hands stroked at the base to give Lapis more pleasure.

Lapis tried to remain still so Pearl could accurately get her samples, but it felt too good for her not to help herself. She leaned over and gently lifted Pearls shirt just above her boobs and began slowly trailing her fingernails across her porcelain skin, focusing on her back, but grazing the sides of her chest every now and then, causing Pearl to shiver.

Pearl mewed and sighed when the other gem touched her. She felt flustered when her shirt was lifted but she didn't mind it too much. She slowly took in more of her length with each movement down, nearly taking all of it by the time she could tell Lapis was close. Pearl pulled away and she rubbed her member and balls to induce another orgasm.

Again, Lapis gripped tightly to the skin of Pearl's back, raking her claws into her flesh as she came again, this time hitting Pearl in the face and neck. Lapis bucked her hips rigorously trying to produce as much semen as she could for Pearl before her member fell limp, exhausted. She sighed heavily, breathing in slowly to bring herself down from her orgasm.

Pearl winced at the seed hitting her face and she took a cloth out to clean herself. "Well, you are quite the producer." She looked at the flaccid member. "I'm guessing you need a break now?" She moved to sit beside her. "Does it get tired this easily?"

Lapis gave Pearl a sharp glance.

"Excuse you? I could go another 3 or 4 more times before I wouldn't be able to fun from a hand job, who do you take me for?" Lapis was only a little irritated that Pearl thought so little of her endurance but she also wanted to see how much more she could milk out of Pearl's curiosity. She started stroking herself, trying to get her member going. It was difficult at first, but slowly but surely her member became more and more erect.

"I didn't mean to offend you." She watched it grow erect in her hand again. "I think I've satisfied my curiosity, but I suppose you don't want to stop this little inspection of mine?" She reached down to touch the head and take over for her. "Well, it wouldn't hurt to have a little more fun again."

"Be honest, Pearl, this wasn't purely a scientific venture from the start, was it?" She already knew the answer but she just wanted to hear Pearl say it herself. She slid closer to Pearl and put her arm around her, resting it on her inner thigh and slowly massaging her closer and closer to her crotch.

"Well, there is a little science to it, but it was just mainly my curiosity over your obvious reproductive features." She blushed and spread her legs slightly to allow her access to her private area. "But I have to admit you're a very attractive gem, once you stopped trying to murder all of us." She pumped her member faster while using her other hand to massage the lower half of her shaft.

"Do you want to test the full extent of my reproductive features, Pearl?" Lapis started rubbing circles just above her clit and pulled Pearl close to her to lick and kiss her neck, trying to get Pearl into the mood for some more hands-on experimentation.

"Full extent?" She blushed and tilted her head, allowing Lapis more access to her skin. "What do you mean by that?" She nearly stopped rubbing Lapis's dick when her clit was nearly touched and she mewed in pleasure.

"You know what I mean." Lapis said, grabbing up the thin gem, easily by her butt cheek, hoisting her into her lap so that her penis was rubbing up against Pearls wet entrance and began rubbing her clit softly and kissing her shoulder blades.

"O-oh!" Pearl gasped when Lapis lifted her up and she moaned out when her member rubbed up against her slit. "You want to actually do it?" She moved her hips to match the movements of her hand and every kiss made her skin tingle. "Be careful, you are a little large after all." She looked down and pressed on Lapis's member to make it rub up against her more. She was spreading her fluids all over its length while leaning back into the blue gem.

Lapis nipped at the flush on Pearl's back, anything she could get into her mouth, leaving bite marks up and down the slender gem as her tool was lubricated by Pearl's fluids. She reached up and started playing with one of her nipples, pinching it and pulling it softly as she moved her hips, trying to slide in.

"Lapis." Pearl moaned and leaned back against her, allowing the gem access to her neck. "Be careful with my neck, if Steven or the others see this, I'll never hear the end of it." One of her moans grew particularly loud when Lapis's member suddenly slid in, penetrating her nearly down to the hilt. "Stars~" She moved down to meet their hips together before moving back up again. Pearl stopped thinking of anything else for the time being, caught up in the pleasure her member provided her.

Lapis immediately grabbed for Pearls hips, shoving them down on her member, lifting them back up with her nails and pushing back down repeatedly at an unbelievable pace. She began to nip at Pearls back harder, offsetting the pleasure with pain as she slid in and out of Pearl with ease. Lapis has started exhaling swears at how perfect her cock felt inside Pearl.

Pearl cried out as she was thoroughly fucked and bitten. She angled herself to make it go in deeper and she leaned back against Lapis, keeping her back from being bitten for now. She wrapped an arm around her head while her hand grabbed at another part of her body. She held on as best as she could as the two moved as one. Pearl screamed out at some point, cumming and her body tightened itself around her cock.  
"Well look at how fast YOU came, bud. Trying to tell me I cum fast." She pulled out of Pearl, lifting her off her lap and setting her down on her back, limp as a rag doll. "Let's see what your cum tastes like." She spread her legs wide open and buried her face in Pearls wet entrance, lapping up all the fluids she could and teasing her clit coyly, getting tiny rises out of her.

Pearl arched her back and moaned out at the sensation. She gripped at the couch seats and kept her legs spread for the other gem.

"Lapis!" She breathed, reaching down to gently grab her hair.

Lapis took Pearls thigh into her flesh and bit down hard, while rubbing her clit harder and faster, gently licking the teeth marks she left in the gem. "I didn't know you were such a bad gem before today, I like this side of you. She picked Pearl up and flipped her so she was on her knees, lined up her cock with Pearls entrance and thrusted in harshly, reaching a hand around to massage her swollen nub.

Pearl yelped in pain at first before being distracted with her clit being rubbed. "Gentle!" She chided her before being moved into her hands and knees. The area where she was bitten stung, but it was quickly replaced with the pleasure of being penetrated again. She tilted herself upwards to let her go in deeper while moaning more and more by the minute.

Lapis pounded into Pearl relentlessly, moving the entire couch across the floor with every thrust, and she could feel her cock start to swell inside Pearl.

"I'm about to cum, Pearl, fuck-" She cursed as she felt her cum rush through her cock and into Pearl's womb, coating and filling her up completely.

Pearl moaned out, feeling her stomach swell slightly while Lapis pumped her hips into her.

"Oh stars~" She came soon after and she collapsed down onto the cushions, breathing heavily while looking back at her. "Lapis, that was amazing." She sighed, glad she took steps to prevent any sort of pregnancy from happening. "You're quite the gem." She turned onto her back to face her. "So I can see why others chased after Lapis gems back on Homeworld."

"Yup, we're pretty great-" Lapis said as she put back on her dress and walked towards the door; but before she left she tilted her head back to Pearl and informed her "Lazuli's have a 100% impregnation rate by the way, so have fun with your gemlings"

Pearl's eyes widened at that fact and she quickly sat up.

"G-gemlings?! That's impossible, my womb is not shape shifted to work!" She moved to talk to her about it, but she looked down at the mess. She groaned, having to deal with it before she could do anything else. Pearl knelt down to prepare for the cleaning of her lifetime, thinking of all the plans and ways she was going to hold Lapis accountable for this, if she had gemlings. Still, she had herself to blame too, she was supposed to only use her mouth, but both of them got into it again.


End file.
